


This Doesn't Change Anything

by periwinklepromise



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Episode: s01e12 The Best Christmas Ever, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jackie Burkhart/Michael Kelso (mentioned) - Freeform, Light Angst, Making Out, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Missing Scene, POV Steven Hyde, Steven Hyde/Donna Pinciotti (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: They don't like each other - they'd rather pluck out their own eyes than spend time together. It only takes one snarky comment to change their minds.But it doesn'treallychange anything.





	This Doesn't Change Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, Jackie is cheating on Kelso in this fic. But we don't get into her head at all, so I don't really think of it as a cheating fic. 
> 
> I just recently watched this episode and had to write something for it! I mean, come on, the line "If you wanna make out, the answer is probably no" is just _asking_ for a rewrite. Lots of others have written things for this, and they're all great, but hey, two cakes are better than one :)

Hyde keeps his face blank as Jackie's normally shrill voice echoes through his mind. _The answer is probably no, probably no, probably no. _

He doesn't like Jackie. Can't stand her, in fact. She stands for everything he hates: avid commercialism, preoccupation with popularity and school pride, total concession to The Man. But it's been a couple weeks since he's gotten any, and he's getting nowhere with Donna, and Jackie's lips are smeared with something that looks like she could wipe right off before he starts kissing her. And then kissing her some more.

He clears his throat. “Probably? What changes that into definitely?”

She purses her lips at him, and he's totally not looking at her lips. “You could buy me something pretty.”

He should not do this. Donna is cool, man, and really chill, and she's had popping jugs for years, but there's a good chance she's not ever going to want him back, and he's not into wasted time. “What do you want that costs six dollars and some change?”

Jackie looks characteristically outraged; she's always outraged over something. “You don't _deserve_ a girl like me for _six dollars_!”

“I'm not looking for a girl like you for keeps,” he reminds her dryly.

“_Good_, 'cause you won't get me for _six dollars_!”

He sighs. “Fine. Never mind.” He stomps down the stairs into the basement, takes his seat in the most uncomfortable chair that no one ever wants and he therefore never has to fight for, and glares at the dumb Christmas tree.

Hyde hates this time of year. Everyone is inebriated on their false holiday cheer and dwindling bank accounts, and Edna always finds someone to run away with and then hopefully bleed dry, so he's left with rummaging through people's scraps from their holiday dinners, and taking home as many leftovers as Mrs Forman will let him.

He props his feet up on the table. He's wearing his uncle's old boots because they're a size too big so he can wear two pairs of socks and pretend that that's warm enough.

Heels click down the stairs, and Hyde refuses to look up; he doesn't care who it is.

“I _just_ want to make it clear,” Jackie announces in her shrill voice that is far too loud for the bad acoustics of the basement, “That this doesn't change _anything_. You're still poor, and I still love Michael.” She rounds on him, arms folded tight against her chest, but she's down here, and that means something.

_Sure she does, _he thinks. “Whatever,” he says, letting his feet fall to the floor. He vaguely shuffles himself up in his seat, as Jackie flounces down onto the rundown couch.

Her lips are pink. Her chest is heaving.

He moves to the couch.

He leans in close to her, left arm against the back of the couch, right arm sliding close to her hip but not touching her yet, and he lets his mouth hover close to hers, but if Jackie wants this, she'll have to make the last move, he's not pushing himself on anyone.

He hangs there, half his weight pushed too far forward, and he almost gives up and moves away, but then she's licking at his lips, and Hyde figures he can stay here a while.

It's easy, kissing Jackie, easier than he'd have thought if he'd ever … ya know, thought about it before. She's not near so annoying when she can't talk about cheerleading or unicorns.

He presses close, slides his hand up her thigh nice and smooth that way chicks like, and bites at her bottom lip. Jackie moans, and her legs slide open, and then he's pressing her down into the couch and her legs are going around his hips and if he were fourteen he'd be humping at her like a dog but he's practically a man now, and he knows how to make a chick want more, so he licks at her mouth and rubs circles into her bare skin near where she wants his hands but never exactly there, never quite on her tits or too close to her cunt, and she's whining and squirming and _begging_ for it, so needy, and damn she feels good feeling desperate for him.

_Would Donna feel this good?_

The thought is through his head in a flash, and he keeps fucking his tongue into her mouth, but it feels wrong now, and not in the naughty-fun way he can get behind. He wants this to be Donna. She probably wants this to be Kelso.

Neither of them are ever going to get what they want. Donna wants Forman, and Kelso's a tool. So Hyde shrugs it off and keeps kissing her. Jackie has a talented tongue, and his life doesn't have to suck quite so much as normal, at least for a little while.

But this doesn't really change anything.


End file.
